


Room for One More

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Budding Love, Developing Friendships, Husker and Niffty are in cahoots, Jealousy, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: Pining after Alastor is a painful process, but it's a lot easier together.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat on the edge of the balcony, legs dangling between the bars, the way she liked to do when she was upset. She’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but still hadn’t expected it to be so… hard. Ever since she and Vaggie had split, Charlie had been off, and falling in love again had far from eased her pain. It served them right, honestly. They should’ve been a more attentive partner, and now they were getting their comeuppance in the form of a fresh broken heart. Charlie buried their face in their hands, fighting back the tears.

“Hey kid, why the long face?”

She sat up abruptly, almost hitting her head on the railing on her way. Angel Dust stood in the doorway behind them, a hand on his hip, looking characteristically uncaring. Charlie had had time to learn that was a front by now, but it still stung ever so slightly. Reminded them a bit of their mother.

“It’s nothing, Angel.” She sighed, turning back around. Suddenly, she felt 4 hands come to rest gently on her shoulders.

“Yeah, ‘nothin’ don’t look like that. You wanna try again?”

“Maybe I just don’t feel like talking about it with you.”

“Why not?” He plopped down next to them, sticking his own slender legs between the bars of the balcony.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me, toots”

Charlie looked up at him, expecting to see something mocking in his face- something that matched his usual tone, and was surprised when they didn’t. There was nothing but genuine concern in Angel Dust’s eyes, and it touched something inside her. He...he really cared?

“H..have you ever fallen in love with someone who’s never gonna love you back?” She asked timidly.

To her horror, Angel Dust threw his head back and laughed. Not a calm laugh, either. It was like they’d just told the funniest joke he’d ever heard. Charlie curled in on herself further, embarrassed and berating herself for trusting him. Immediately the laughter stopped as if they’d hit an off switch.

“Ah shit, I’m sorry Charlie. I ain’t laughin’ at you. I’m laughing ‘cause you said I wouldn’t understand. I mean, how the fuck do you think I got into half the shit I have?”

“I didn’t really think about it, I guess.” They said, lifting their head back up to look at him. “Since you’re so experienced, do you have any advice?”

Angel seemed to close off a little bit, a sad, faraway look in his eyes as he gazed off the balcony, and Charlie wondered if maybe that was a bad thing to ask, but then he turned back towards them. There was a melancholy sort of affection in that look and she didn’t quite know how it made her feel.

“Men are shit, kid. Women ain’t any better. In fact, seems to me, people are shit across the board. You want my advice? Never waste too much of your time on a lost cause, and move on to the next thing as fast as you can. Ya don’t want anyone using your love like a leash to drag you down with them, capisce?”

Charlie nodded, not quite sure she understood everything, but knowing that for all his showmanship, the advice Angel was giving her was sound and from a place of experience. They wanted to ask more about him- about the things he’d been through, the things he was feeling, but figured that would be a step too far. She wasn’t always good at the slow and gentle pace of gaining a hurt soul’s trust, but through Angel Dust and Vaggie and even Alastor, she was beginning to learn. Instead, they said;

“How do you….y’know….get over it?”

“Well, in my experience, 3 dicks at once.” He said with a signature Angel Dust smirk, before growing serious again. “But the truth is, sometimes ya never do. You just gotta learn to carry that weight. And sometimes it’s easy- old hat, ya know?- but others, it’s just... heavy.”

“Yeah...Yeah I know what you mean.” Charlie sighed, looking back out over the balcony as she felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes again.

Angel Dust seemed to take notice of the change in their demeanor, because he wrapped all 4 of his arms around them, pulling them into a gentle hug. Charlie’s first observation was how soft he was. His fur softer than any she’d felt before and warm like clothes right out of the dryer. They relaxed into it instantly. Her second was that he smelled...really good. Like old fashioned perfume, and clean linens, and strawberry lubricant. They could get lost in an embrace like this.

“It’s gonna be alright Charlie.” He promised. “And if it ain’t, I’ll track this fucker down and send ‘em down the styx in a pine box.”

“No you won’t. That’s counterproductive, we’re working towards your redemption.”

“I think the big guy would understand, but alright princess.”

Charlie wasn’t really upset anymore. The warmth radiating off of Angel was settling somewhere in their torso and spreading, filling them with contentedness. She lifted her head to look at him, planning on asking another question, but once she’d seen the gentle affection in his eyes, she couldn’t remember what it was. Caught up in the moment, all they could think about was kissing him. So they did.

For a moment, he froze, but then he melted against her and Charlie began to understand why he was so famous. He kissed just as good as he hugged, and if they thought being buried in his fur was intoxicating, it had nothing on the way he was kissing them now. She pressed in more enthusiastically, looking for more of this weird, comforting feeling, when he put all four hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. They blinked in surprise, still coming out of the haze of...whatever that was. Angel Dust looked at them with wide, panicked eyes, his breaths coming just a bit faster. For just a moment, they say nothing, the reality of what had just happened sinking in.

“Angel, I’m-”

“OH well wouldja look at the time! I really gotta be goin. See ya around, Charlie.” Angel said so fast it might as well have all been the same sentence.

He got up and darted back into the hotel so quickly that Charlie didn’t even have time to call after him, let alone explain herself. Even if he’d given her the time, what would she have said? They knew that he didn’t swing that way, and it wasn’t like they’d ever shown any interest in him before. What in Hell had given her the idea that this would be a good direction to take this? But still, they couldn’t help but think of those few moments when he’d kissed them back. That was sheer bliss, and Charlie had a feeling that that was just one more thing that would haunt her. Nonetheless, they’d have to give him a proper apology.


	2. Chapter 2

What. The _fuck_. Was going on.

Angel paced in front of the bar, Blue Motorcycle in hand, trying to sort himself out through the alarm bells ringing loudly in his head. Did that really just happen? Did he really just do that? What the fuck was wrong with him? What the fuck was wrong with her? He felt like tearing his hair out at the root, not even noticing the footsteps approaching behind him.

“You seem a little on edge, old fellow.” Alastor said, momentarily startling Angel out of his panic.

“You’re telling me.” Husker scoffed from the other end of the bar, where he’d been polishing glasses. “He’s been at this for half an hour. It’s freakin me out.” Alastor shot Husker a glare that served to quiet the demon for the time being, and returned to his mission of interroga- er- investigating. He put an overly familiar arm over his shoulders and steered him away from the bar to a couch in the parlor, where they wouldn’t be aggravating. Angel just let himself be manhandled, too preoccupied with his own problems to even register this as something odd.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Care to talk about it?”

“With you?” Angel asked, raising a skeptical brow as Alastor set him down upon the chaise, seating himself at the opposite end.

“Why not?” Alastor shrugged. “It may serve to soothe your nerves and improve your social skills, and I do so love efficiency.”

Angel’s expression did not change, but he took a deep breath and finally sipped at his cocktail. First him and Charlie, now Alastor? Was everybody in this place going nuts? Still, having someone to talk to about this… it would be a relief, even if Alastor wasn’t Cherri, and under normal circumstances made his nerves even worse.

“....Fine. But you can’t tell nobody, ya hear?” Angel declared, jabbing a threatening finger towards him.

“Cross my heart and hope to-” Alastor paused as though just then realising the irony of that particular phrase, and laughed, the echo of a radio laugh track backing him. “Well, it’s a little late for that, but the point remains; spreading your dirty little secrets is of no use to me.”

“I…I think that Charlie likes me.” He said, mismatched eyes staring into the deep blue of his drink.

“Well of course she likes you. You two are friends. Although I must admit I had my doubts as to the longevity of that relationship when you set their girlfriend up with your delinquent best friend.”

“They weren’t dating anymore!! And that’s not what I meant, asshole! She-” He stopped, still disbelieving “She kissed me, Al.”

“Oh!” Alastor exclaimed as things clicked. “Oh…That is quite a different story. You ought to have a discussion with her about boundaries. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“I liked it, Al.” He sighed. Admitting it out loud made it seem even more weird.

“If you liked it, I hardly see how that’s a problem.” Alastor said, scratching his chin in confusion. “Aside from the whole issue of consent, that is.”

“It’s a problem because I’m gay.” Angel Dust hissed, frustrated that the demon opposite him was being so obtuse.

“Yes, and?”

“They’re...you know…” Angel put his hands in front of his chest to indicate breasts.

“Forgive me for saying so, but aren’t you-” Alastor mirrored the gesture, somehow managing to make it look even more ridiculous. “As well?”

“Well YEAH but I’m a guy!”

“Yes, and she’s not quite a girl, now is she.” Alastor chimed in. “That's rather the whole point of the ‘nonbinary’ thing, isn't it?”

Angel mumbled something unintelligible and resumed drinking his cocktail nervously. It didn’t contain nearly enough alcohol to get him drunk, but at this point, he kinda wished it did. He stirred it with his straw embarrassedly

“Now, the whole sexuality/gender spectrum thing is just a tad bit after my time, and I’m still catching up, but here’s my two cents on the matter- Charlie’s not a girl. You enjoyed your brief rendevous with them. If you’d like it to happen again, it doesn’t make your sexuality any less valid. Er...does that make sense?” Alastor seemed to be quite out of his element, and Angel supposed that made sense considering his unfamiliarity with….anything relationship related. But it was sweet, in a way, that he was trying to help him anyway... or suspicious.

“You’re not wrong, but-”

“Angel, it’s hell. Do whatever you want. Give in to your dark, base desires. Stop concerning yourself with narrow minded people's ideals. It’s what everyone else is doing.” Alastor sighed, getting up from the couch and leaving him with a tired smile.

Huh. Now that seemed to be pretty solid advice. Angel thought it over while still nursing his first drink, knees held close to his chest. He had enjoyed himself, before he’d realized what exactly he was doing. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, it might’ve been the only non-professional kiss he’d had in years, and it had been damn good. Maybe...maybe it was worth a shot?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add for anyone confused or new to my queer ass fics: I always write Angel as trans, and I'm henceforth writing Charlie as Nonbinary with She/They pronouns. Also I will not be entertaining my usual crowd of transphobic trolls in the comments of this fic as I have done on others because I'm TIRED. That being said, enjoy the clusterfuck of a fic I'm dropping on this fandom.


End file.
